


An Unexpected Gift

by Maquiskat (Lilahkat)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Maquiskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay's divorce from Seven on his birthday, brings about an unexpected gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

No matter how hard Chakotay stared at the words on the padd, they never changed. What a way to celebrate his fifty-first birthday. Divorce papers from Annika. No, he reminded himself silently, Seven of Nine. Even though on their divorce papers it listed her legal name as Annika Hansen, she had never become accustomed to the name and had continued to use Seven. Hell, she hadn't even been comfortable with him calling her Annika.

When he admitted it to himself, Seven suited her more than Annika did. Even once she had undergone the surgery to remove her emotional inhibitor, Seven hadn't changed that much, no matter how much he'd tried to help her. Hindsight was truly twenty-twenty as he looked back over the past two years and realized just how little the removal of the Borg constraints had actually changed the former Borg woman. Whether it was permanent damage from her years in the collective or if she would have been one of those people who's emotional constraint was almost second nature, the fact remained that Seven never became more warm, more human than she had been in those final days he had dated her aboard Voyager.

Even still it hurt more than he cared to admit. He'd honestly tried to be a good husband to her, appreciating her for her, never expecting her to change. It may not have been exciting but he had been content. Apparently she had not.

Which lead him back full circle to the padd which he held in a grip so tight it left his knuckles white. Why couldn't this have come yesterday? Or tomorrow? Why today? If he'd believed her capable of it, Chakotay would have suspected that it had been a purposeful slight on Seven's part. For all of her coldness, Chakotay couldn't believe that of her. Birthdays were still irrelevant to her, the significance of the passing of one's natal anniversary frivolous. The idea that receiving divorce papers on ones birthday might upset an individual would have escaped her.

Gritting his teeth, he pressed his thumb to the document in the appropriate spot and hit the transmittal button. There was no point in putting off the inevitable and he had no desire to hold someone to him that wanted to be free. Collapsing back into the couch, Chakotay closed his eyes, no longer wanting to see the padd that was still clutched hard in his grip but unable to set it aside. Tangible evidence of his failure to accomplish even the most simple goals he had set for himself in life. When his father had been fifty-one, he had a respected position amongst his people, children and a loving wife to support him. He'd done well by his life.

In comparison, what did Chakotay have. A ruined Starfleet career since they hadn't wanted him to remain in Fleet, even after his exemplary service aboard Voyager and had instead pensioned him off early with full benefits to his field rank of Commander. A ruined marriage where his contentment to play house husband and supportive role to Seven's ambitions seemed to have been more of a hindrance than a help. Almost everything he set his mind to achieving he had failed at. Starfleet, the Maquis, his marriage, a family… Chakotay stopped himself before he went any further down that path knowing it would eventually lead to Kathryn.

Kathryn. If anything in his life could be considered a success, then his friendship with Kathryn was it. While it had never developed in the ways he had wanted it to, now Chakotay couldn't help but think that might have been fortunate. Perhaps it was not taking it to that next level that had ensured it's survival. That it would thrive while the rest of his life crumbled around him. Of course, being that it was his birthday and he had yet to hear from his best friend, maybe he was wrong about that as well. Kathryn never missed his birthday. Not in seven years aboard Voyager and not in the two and a half since they'd been home. Disgusted with himself he tossed the padd away and stood up, determined to do something rather than allowing himself to wallow.

As Chakotay moved towards his den and the comm. unit there, a chime at his front door drew him back to the front room. Straightening his clothes, he stepped up to the door and keyed it open. "Surprise," Kathryn's wide smile lit up her whole face as looked at him but the smile faded as she saw the serious and despondent look on his face. "Chakotay, what's wrong?"

"Did you bring something to toast my birthday with?" Chakotay managed a dimpled grin that didn't quite make it to his eyes.

Reaching into the bag she was carrying, Kathryn pulled a bottle of wine from it's depths. "You know me better than that, Chakotay… You shouldn't even have to ask. Chateau Picard, 2175."

"Good, now that you're here, I don't want to be standing up or sober for any of this…" Chakotay stepped aside and followed Kathryn into the house, suddenly feeling better and worse about the situation with his best friend to turn to for support.

Kathryn set down the bag on the coffee table, before she pushed Chakotay into the couch and glared down at him. "You don't drink and you want to get drunk. Do you have any idea how much you're scaring me, Mister?" As Chakotay started to rise, trying to reassure her, she pushed him down again. "No, you sit… Open the wine if you need something to do. I remembered a cork screw this time. I know where to get the glasses." She straightened the beige, silk pants suit that clung to the curves of her body before moving towards the kitchen.

Reaching into the bag once more, Chakotay found the corkscrew and couldn't keep a genuine smile from crossing his lips. Kathryn was still Kathryn, no matter how many years passed. There were more strands of gray in the auburn tresses that she was allowing to grow out finally after years of short hair, and more lines around her eyes and lips, most of which he hoped was from laughing rather than the stresses at Starfleet Command. Now that Voyager had returned home much of her hardened shell had been discarded leaving a Kathryn that was much the same woman that had 'captured him' almost a decade ago. He'd be dead before he wouldn't notice how beautiful she was, but had long since set aside any hope of more than their close friendship. She was his heart, his soulmate, and his best friend. Luckily, none of those positions in his life precluded him from enjoying looking at her.

A few minutes later Kathryn returned with glasses in hand, setting them down on the table before moving to sit down beside him. Chakotay filled the glasses carefully, before he set down the bottle and handed one to Kathryn, who watched him impatiently as he took a large swallow from his glass. "Well you're sitting down and if you keep up like that you won't be sober for long either, so do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Seven served me with divorce papers…" Chakotay forced the words past his lips and watched as the glass that she had been slowly raising towards her lips suddenly froze. The expression on her face was equally frozen with a mask of incredulity, before Kathryn blinked twice and seemed to regain movement.

Setting her glass aside, Kathryn leaned forward and settled her hand on Chakotay's knee, her expression full of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Chakotay… Why didn't you call me when they were served to you? I could have taken a few days off to be with you through this."

"I didn't have a chance to, Kathryn… She just had them served today." Chakotay sighed then shrugged, taking another sip of his wine before leaning back against the couch. "I guess I just wasn't fulfilling her needs…"

Every muscle in her body began to stiffen as Chakotay's words registered in her mind. A sort of paralysis caused by the shock and anger building inside her, a way to control the emotions that threatened to break free. "She. Served. You. Divorce. Papers. On. Your. Birthday." Kathryn's voice was deadly quiet as she spoke which alerted Chakotay to the seriousness of her reaction.

"It isn't her fault, Kathryn… Seven still doesn't get the significance of…" Chakotay started only to be cut off by Kathryn suddenly springing from the couch and throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't defend her to me, Chakotay… That insensitive little bitch knew exactly what she was doing." Kathryn began to pace. "Why didn't I listen to you when you told me to blow her out an airlock… Just goes to show I should have listened to you more often."

"Kathryn…" Chakotay's felt an urge to defend Seven even now, but the look Kathryn gave him silenced him.

Moving in front of Chakotay, Kathryn knelt down and looked into his eyes, taking his hands in her own. "Listen to me, Chakotay. Even if Seven didn’t really understand why we celebrate birthdays, she has been a part of humanity long enough now to *know* what serving you with those papers on your birthday would do to you."

At first, Chakotay still wanted to deny it, but the earnest look in Kathryn's eyes made him consider her words carefully and he began to realize that she was right. Intentional or not, Seven should have known how her actions would make him feel but instead of fueling the anger that Kathryn had hoped it would, a overwhelming feeling of despair began to wash over him. If Seven cared so little for him, if she could cast him aside, when all he had done was given everything he could to her then the past two years of his life had been a sham. A futile attempt to have something that was never meant to be to begin with. The darkness that had once possessed his soul started to overtake him once again, but instead of having an enemy to focus itself on, this time it was self destructive, focused completely on himself.

Kathryn's heart began to sink as she watched Chakotay's expression become blank, his head leaning back once more against the couch. She had hoped he would get angry with the former Borg bitch, hoped that he would fight back, but instead he seemed ready to give in, to let Seven walk all over him. A frightening thought echoed in her mind. Was this her fault? Had she pushed him back and away for so long that he'd lost every trace of the Angry warrior? In giving him peace, had she stolen some vital essence that made him the man she loved? She closed her eyes for a moment. She could admit that now. Now that it was too late. Now that the man she loved was almost gone from sight.

When she opened her eyes once more, a sheer determination filled them. She couldn't allow this to continue anymore than she could allow her crew to remain in the Delta Quadrant. Even if all this accomplished was making him mad at her, at least there would be some fight in him again. Standing for a moment, she discarded the jacket of her pants suit, leaving the light tank and pants alone before she straddled his lap and squirmed against him, drawing his hands to her waist. "Look at me, Chakotay."

Her intoxicating scent surrounded him as the warm pliant weight settled into his lap. Opening his eyes and her throaty voice caressed his ears, Chakotay shook his head at Kathryn. "I don't want your pity, Kathryn. I don't want you to do this for me."

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself," Kathryn growled, her eyes flashing. Catching the edge of her tank top, she pulled it away as well leaving her in only her bra and pants. "Seven wasn't the right woman for you… I could have told you that when you took up with her on Voyager." Kathryn unsnapped the front closure on the soft black lace bra that supported her breasts, and slipped it off her shoulders, exposing the soft mounds of pale, freckled flesh to him.

Grabbing Kathryn's wrists, Chakotay glared at her. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me then?" He was fighting his body's reaction to her. This wasn't the time or the place yet he felt like a starving dog who had a large steak dangling in front of him. This was the woman he'd wanted for seven years, since he'd first laid eyes on her and she was squirming in his lap as she undressed for him as though they'd been fucking for ages. "And why the hell are you doing this?"

Stopping herself from smiling was the hardest thing she'd ever done as a spark of the old fire, her angry warrior showed itself in his eyes and in his voice. Instead she reached down and drew the hands on her waist up to cup her breasts, molding them with her own hands to their contours and urging him to kneed them with gentle pressure. Drawing in a sharp breath, Kathryn struggled to control herself, but his cock was beginning to press into her pubic mound as she gently rocked against it. "I didn't tell you, because you seemed happy… I didn't want to seem like the vindictive bitch who only wants you when another woman has you. Especially after what the Admiral told me." She paused and arched her back as his fingers squeezed her nipples simply from the action of his fingers against her breasts. "And I'm doing this …" She paused for a moment, wanting to tell him the absolute truth, not wanting to hide anything from him, or herself, anymore. As Kathryn searched her heart she came to terms with all the reasons she was offering herself to him. "… because I couldn't stand to see you like this anymore … because I'm tired of being alone … because I would be damned before I let another chance pass me by …" Chakotay's brow furrowed deeper with every explanation and Kathryn got the distinct impression she was doing herself more harm than good. Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze and stopped trying to hide anything. Allowing everything she felt to show, in her eyes, her face. "… because I love you, Chakotay and I want to be with you."

Instead of the reaction she expected, Chakotay's eyes narrowed. "And you think that makes everything all right? You love me… But you let me waste the last two and a half years of my life with Seven. You let me think that you didn't feel anything for me but friendship." As his hands clenched, Chakotay's grip became almost painful. "I'm fifty one years old, Kathryn… You know I want a family… Children. Yet you let me go off with another woman who you say you knew was going to break my heart. Why the fuck didn't you say something? Anything…"

It was more than she had bargained for. The angry warrior was back full force and his anger was focused on her. She fought to keep her voice calm. "I thought it would be for the best…"

"Bullshit, Kathryn… You're a fucking coward. You knew if you came to me, you'd end up telling me what you felt and you were afraid of the changes that would come after that." Chakotay glared deep into Kathryn with angry eyes, reading her very soul the way she had felt he did when he had first come aboard Voyager. Suddenly he tipped her back against the couch so she was sprawled on it's length, then his hands found the waistband of the trousers and stripped them away, leaving her only in her panties. Fingers slid beneath the elastic of the legs, seeking out the swollen folds of her sex, and pushing roughly inside of her. Kathryn gasped and arched towards him as he plundered her with his hands, the thick digits pumping in and out of her sodden depths.

At first a flare of anger raged up inside of her, but in her mind she knew he was right. It was easier to let him go, to convince herself that it wasn't to be. She had been afraid. Afraid that she'd give up everything she was to him, afraid to loose herself inside of him. Knowing how much she loved him had only made her fears worse. If she lost herself in him and something had happened to him… She gasped as he pressed another finger in along side of the one that was already pumping into her. The reality of the situation drawing her out of her thoughts.

"You don't want to let this chance pass you by?" Unzipping his trousers, the impressive length of Chakotay's cock sprang forth. Rolling back his foreskin, a droplet of pre-cum oozed from the tip, as he slowly ran his hand up and down it's girth, stroking himself as he spoke. "The only way this is a chance for you, Kathryn, is if you're willing to give me everything I want. A wife… Children…" He released his cock and leaned up over her body to tweak her nipples, pulling on them rhythmically as he spoke. "Are you going to give me that? Even if it interferes with your precious Starfleet career?"

Thoughts of her father, constantly away from home, never being at her birthdays, recitals, parties, graduations aside from her Starfleet one, echoed in Kathryn's mind. She wanted to tell him yes, but the words caught in her throat. She desperately wanted both Starfleet and the life that Chakotay wanted, but she doubted her ability to balance it all, just as she had on Voyager. Her mouth opened, once then twice, doing what was probably a passable goldfish impersonation before Chakotay pulled his hand away and stood up disgusted. "I didn't think so. Get up Kathryn… Go home. Our family wouldn't even compete with Starfleet. Even though I'm not asking you to give Starfleet up, you wouldn't even give us equal time." He shook his head in disgust. "At least Seven tried. Just go home." Chakotay stalked to the kitchen, needing to be away from her. He tucked himself back inside his pants with some difficulty and moved to the replicator summoning a glass of water for himself. He listened for the door opening and shutting, but the sound never came.   
Kathryn shook. Tears wouldn't come, but her entire body shook. All she had to do was promise to give their family equal time. Why couldn't she do that? It should have been a pleasure, it should have been easy. She didn't want to be her father, putting her career before her family, yet she couldn't make herself promise to do that. As much as she wanted the family, Chakotay, their children, she just couldn't find her voice to promise him equal time. A soft moan escaped her lips as she stood up and reached for her discarded pants, yet she couldn't lift them. Sinking to her knees along side the couch, Kathryn lay her cheek against the soft surface. It would have been so simple, she wanted him so badly. She wasn't even on a contraceptive booster anymore, since it wasn't mandatory with planetside duty and the Doctor was worried about the side effects at her age.

Trembling, Kathryn felt her hand go to the waistband of her panties, almost as if it wasn't under her own control anymore. What she was about to do was unthinkable. Chakotay had just signed his divorce papers and at this moment she wasn't even certain if he still wanted her. Yet, somehow Kathryn knew if she walked out that door, this chance would never happen again. Slowly she began to push her panties down from her hips and shimmied until she slipped them away from her feet. Somehow she'd find a balance, this was too important for her to give up on because she was afraid. Using a little of the command ability she seldom applied to her personal relationships, Kathryn forced back the fear and leaned against the couch once more, spreading her legs wide and invitingly to wait for Chakotay to return.

Waiting as long as he could stomach, Chakotay realized that Kathryn wasn't going to leave. Clenching his fist, he stormed back out into the front room and stopped cold from the scene in front of him. Kathryn kneeling before the couch, the perfect rounds of her ass in the air, softly muscled legs spread to reveal the pink rosebud of her ass and the engorged lips of her sex, peaking out, glistening with lubrication. Silently he moved towards her, then stopped close enough that he could smell her arousal and feel his cock hardening once again in his trousers, but still far enough away that she knew he hadn't accepted her yet, waiting for her to tell him.

"I want a family, Chakotay. I want your family." Kathryn was almost surprised at how strong and even her voice sounded. "I've always wanted children and after I met you I knew I wanted your children. I want to try. I don't want to be like my father and always put Starfleet first, but I might… And I'll need your help to make me see if I do. I want you as my husband… If I'm completely honest, I wanted you from the first time I saw you, but I didn't know I wanted you as my life partner until New Earth." She struggled to keep her breathing even. "You should know, I'm not on contraceptives anymore…" For a moment she struggled with what she was about to do, but she reminded herself of how much she trusted this man. "… so if you think we should wait to risk getting me pregnant, just tell me now."

In his mind, he'd always imagined he and Kathryn coming together slowly, lovingly but as he looked at her crouched over the couch, open and wet. Giving herself to him, as much as he wanted to he couldn't wait. Without speaking, he released the zipper on his pants and his cock sprang free once again. Judging from Kathryn's quick inhalation of breath, she knew what was coming. Sliding back his foreskin once more and stroking his cock, he slowly moved closer behind her, before dropping to his knees and bringing his freehand up to stroke the slick lips of her sex. "I need to be inside you, Kathryn… I want to wait… To make it special but…"

"It is special, Chakotay." Kathryn spoke softly as she rocked against his fingers. "It's special because it's you and I."

A moan escaped Chakotay's lips at her words, and he crouched over her body kissing the back of her neck as he gently stroked her sex with the head of his cock. The sensation of her wet flesh stroking against the sensitive head was maddening, but he resisted the urge to sheath his cock inside her. Wanting to savor their first time as long as possible. His fingers tweaked the sensitive bud of nerves, and he took pleasure it the soft whimper and the flood of liquid that escaped her body when he did. Running his cock through the sticky folds of skin, Chakotay shuddered with each stroke and Kathryn bucked with each nudge against her clit. Their bodies were both singing with pleasure, nerve endings practically on fire as they humped against one another, not yet joining together as one. Finally it was Kathryn who called off the assault. "Make us one, Chakotay. I want you inside me now."

Without hesitation, Chakotay drew back, fitting the head of his cock against her opening then holding her hips, he pushed slowly into her body, every inch burying itself deep into her body. Their moans blended together, becoming one just as their bodies did. Pumping deep into her body, Chakotay nearly pulled completely out with every thrust yet Kathryn met each of his strokes evenly, matching her rhythm with his own. The muscles of her sex squeezed and rippled around his member, drawing it deeper inside provoking tiny moans of satisfaction from Kathryn as the tip of his cock kissed her cervix.

Bringing his hands up, Chakotay gently kneaded her breasts. His large fingers tugging and teasing her sensitive nipples, rolling them and pinching, and evoking gasps and moans of pleasure and pain from his partner. Their tempo grew as one as the heat in both their bodies did. Their skin throbbing with pleasure, Kathryn's engorged clit aching as her release grew closer, Chakotay's balls drawing up tight while he could feel the pressure slowly building inside his cock.

"Come in me, Chakotay…" Kathryn panted as he backward thrusts became erratic, her rhythm faltering with the increase in sensation running through her body. "I want us to come together, I want to feel you fill me with your seed." Her voice became strained as her body stiffened, as the first waves began to hit. "Now… Please, Chakotay…" Her voice drew out the last syllable of his name until it became a primal cry of pleasure.

The sensation of Kathryn's muscles milking his cock was too much for him. With a final grunt, his cock exploded inside of her. The intense relief as the pressure vented into her body, created a wash of pleasure that left him weak. Jet after jet of hot seed splashed against her contracting cervix, drawing it up into her womb, following it's programming to try and take root inside of her. As the fire that swept through her made her buck and spasm beneath him.

As the final shudders of his orgasm passed, Chakotay collapsed against her, wrapping his arms around her then drawing her down to lay beside him on the floor. "I forgot to tell you something, Kathryn…" Kathryn rolled in his embrace and looked up at him lazily as she traced patterns onto the golden flesh of his chest, decidedly unconcerned. Chakotay chuckled at the satiated look in her eyes, then stroked her cheek. "I love you, Kathryn."

Smiling broadly, Kathryn buried her face against Chakotay's chest. "I think I always knew it, but it feels so good to hear it." She looked up into his eyes solemnly. "I'm sorry I denied us both that for so long."

Chakotay kissed her hair. "It's alright now… How can I be angry with you when you've given me the one thing I've wanted for so long…"

A crooked smile crossed her lips as she shook her head slightly. "You know you have to thank Seven for this as well. If it wasn't for what she did, we may not have gotten here and definitely not today."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "You're right… I guess this year I have to be most thankful for my unexpected gifts."


End file.
